1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmitting system for transmitting bionic information or time information, a portable type information transmitting apparatus, and a portable type information receiving apparatus suitable for constructing the information transmitting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a background art, there has been developed as a type of a portable electronic apparatus a radio wave timepiece for receiving a standard radio wave including a time code indicating current time and automatically correcting time in correspondence with the time code. For example, a radio wave timepiece described in JP-A-2002-082187 (paragraphs [0011] through [0020], FIG. 1) is constituted such that a standard radio wave transmitted from a transmitting station is received by a receiving antenna and a receiving circuit included in a main body of a wristwatch type radio wave timepiece and a deviation of time of the radio wave timepiece is corrected. The wristwatch type radio wave timepiece is restricted to a portable size, and therefore, there is a problem that the receiving antenna included in the main body of the radio wave timepiece is restricted to be equal to or smaller than a constant size, which makes it difficult to increase a receiving sensitivity.
On the other hand, as other portable type electronic apparatus, as described in Domestic Re-publication WO96/29005 (page 5 through page 15, FIG. 1 through FIG. 7), there has been developed a portable type heartbeat meter for mounting a chest band including a heartbeat detecting circuit and a heartbeat number calculating circuit and a heartbeat interval data transmitting circuit at the chest portion of the human body, receiving a heartbeat interval data transmitted from the chest band by a receiving antenna and a receiving circuit included in a main body of a wristwatch, and displaying a heartbeat number at the wristwatch.
When a heartbeat measuring function is going to be added to a radio wave timepiece, it is necessary to provide both receiving antennas and receiving circuits. In this case, when the'radio wave timepiece is going to be downsized to a wristwatch size, the receiving antennas are obliged to be downsized, and therefore, there is a problem of the deterioration of the receiving sensitivities. Further, a circuit scale of hardware is increased, and therefore, when the receiving sensitivities are increased, large spaces are needed not only for the antennas but also for a peripheral circuit, making downsizing of the apparatus difficult to achieve.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable type information transmitting system, a portable type information transmitting apparatus, and a portable type information receiving apparatus that can be downsized and that are capable of transmitting and receiving information with accuracy and efficiency.